


Battle's Not Won

by Noceu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: One day, one night in their lives.





	Battle's Not Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



“I-- I can’t believe you said that to him!”

Tim looked up from his chair, surrounded on all sides by precariously stacked mountains of paperwork. “What?” His hands held a folder he couldn’t bear to look into. His fingers trembled slightly. 

Martin hesitated. He took one step, then another, and came to a halt beside Tim’s desk. He rested his palm across Tim’s shoulder. “The recording. I was… I’m sorry, I shouldn't have listened to it. I don’t know what--”

“Not here,” was all Tim said. “It won’t matter, but I’d rather not do it here.” He sounded resolute and Martin nodded, a bit meekly.

Much later, they sat in a dark booth in one of the bars Tim frequented. He nursed a coffee, stirring it with some kind of painstaking precision. It wasn’t right but Martin didn’t know the  _ right _ words to make it better.

So he apologized.

“I--I’m sorry! I heard the recording you made and I…” Martin said very quickly, “I was worried! About you… about… Elias doing something to you.”

“Martin.” Tim sighed.

“Y-yes?”

“He can probably still hear us.”

“I know! But it’s not like I’m going to never talk to you again,” quieter, Martin added, “I couldn’t do that… after everything. I wouldn’t give you up.”

There was a knowing expression on Tim’s face. His lips pressed together in a curved line. His hand moved away from the spoon and under the table, where he squeezed Martin’s thigh. 

Tim heard Martin gasp and watched him smile. “It’s not very sexy when you keep talking of Elias in our dates,” he said, grinning now.

“Tim!”

They kissed. In the shadows there was nothing to watch them but Elias Knowing gaze.

“Come on,” Time said even later. He was tired, Martin was, too. “Let’s go home.” 


End file.
